People who wear eyewear may only need to wear the eyewear intermittently (for example, reading glasses and sunglasses), but will often keep their eyewear with them in case it may be needed. Such people often struggle to securely and safely store the eyewear on their person such that the eyewear is not damaged but is readily accessible. Some people will place their eyewear on their hat. However, such a solution is not optimal, as the eyewear can readily fall off the hat.